Abandono
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Un pequeño fanfic para hacer consciencia


**Disclaimer: Esta Historia es completamente ficticia, ningún animal fue lastimado en ella, los nombres que se mencionan aquí les pertenecen a Akira Amano**

**Esto se basa en un A/U**

**La historia es contada por Uri (el gato de Gokudera)**

Abandono

Cuanta gente a mí alrededor. Hoy he cumplido una semana… ¡Qué alegría haber llegado a este mundo!

Mes 1:  
Cuanto cariño me da mi mamá. Estoy encantado con mi mamá.

Mes 2:  
Hoy me han separado de mamá. Ella estaba muy inquieta, y con sus ojos me dijo adiós. Esperando que mi nueva "familia humana" me cuidara tan bien como ella lo había hecho.

Mes 3:  
He crecido rápido; todo me llama la atención. Hay varios niños en la casa que para mí son como "hermanitos".

Mes 5:  
Hoy me regañaron. Mi madre se molestó porque me hice "pipí" adentro de la casa; pero nunca me habían dicho dónde debo hacerlo. Además duermo en un armario... ¡y ya no me aguantaba!

Mes 6:  
Soy un gato feliz. Tengo el calor de un hogar; me siento tan seguro, tan protegido. Creo que mi familia humana me quiere y me consiente mucho.  
Cuando están en la mesa me dan de comer.

Mes 12:  
Hoy cumplí un año. Soy un gato adulto. Mis dueños dicen que crecí más de lo que ellos pensaban. Que orgullosos se deben de sentir de mí.

Mes 13:  
Qué mal me sentí hoy. "Mi hermanito" me quitó la pelota. Yo nunca agarro sus juguetes, así que se la quité. Pero mis patas tienen garras y le he hecho daño sin querer. Después del susto, me han encerrado. Dicen que van a tenerme en observación y que soy malo. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa.

Mes 14:  
Ya nada es igual... No me dejan salir al jardín. Me siento muy solo, mi familia ya no me quiere. A veces se les olvida que tengo hambre y sed.

Mes 15:  
Hoy me han dejado salir al jardín. Creo que mi familia me ha perdonado y me he puesto tan contento que daba saltos de alegría.  
Encima me van a llevar con ellos de paseo. Nos enfilamos hacia la carretera y de repente se pararon. Abrieron la puerta y yo me bajé feliz creyendo que haríamos nuestro "día de campo". No comprendo por qué cerraron la puerta y se fueron."¡Oigan, esperen!" Se... se olvidan de mí. Corrí detrás del coche con todas mis fuerzas.  
Mi angustia crecía al darme cuenta, que casi me desvanecía y ellos no se detenían: me habían olvidado.

Mes 16:  
He tratado en vano de buscar el camino de regreso a casa. Me siento y estoy perdido. En mi sendero hay gente de buen corazón que me ve con tristeza y me da algo de comer. Yo les agradezco con mi mirada y desde el fondo con mi alma. Yo quisiera que me adoptaran y seria leal a ellos. Pero solo dicen "pobre gatito", se ha perdido.

Mes 17:  
El otro día pasé por una escuela y vi a muchos niños y jóvenes como mis "hermanitos". Me acerqué, y un grupo de ellos, riéndose, me lanzó una lluvia de piedras "a ver quien tenía mejor puntería" escuche. Una de esas piedras me lastimó el ojo y desde entonces ya no veo con él.

Mes 18:  
Ya estoy muy flaco; mi aspecto ha cambiado. Perdí mi ojo y la gente más bien me saca a escobazos cuando pretendo echarme en una pequeña sombra.

Mes 19:  
Casi no puedo moverme. Hoy al tratar de cruzar la calle por donde pasan los coches, uno me arrolló. Estaba en un lugar seguro, en la cuneta, pero nunca olvidaré la mirada de satisfacción del conductor, que hasta giró el coche para pillarme. Ojala me hubiera matado, pero solo me ha dislocado la cadera. El dolor es terrible, mis patas traseras no me responden y con dificultades he podido arrastrarme hacia un poco de hierba a ladera del camino.

Mes 20:  
Llevo 10 días bajo el sol, la lluvia, el frío, sin comer. Ya no me puedo mover. El dolor es insoportable. Me siento muy mal. Parece que hasta mi pelo se está cayendo.  
Ya casi estoy inconsciente; pero alguna fuerza extraña me hizo abrir los ojos. La dulzura de su voz me hizo reaccionar.

-Hahi, Pobre gatito, mira como lo han dejado – decía Una chica castaña levantando al felino y llevándolo hacia un veterinario

Dentro de la clínica veterinaria un señor de bata blanca examino al animal.

-Lo siento señorita, pero este gato ya no tiene remedio, es mejor que deje de sufrir –dijo el veterinario

-Pe…pero, no yo lo adoptare y cuidare –dijo la chica castaña

-Pero, le digo que el pobre está muy mal herido

-Doctor, solo cúrelo, cúrelo lo mas que pueda que Haru lo querrá y mimara –dijo suplicante

-Está bien, señorita, como usted lo desea.

**Mes 21:**

Ya ha pasado un mes después que el doctor me curara, me siento un poco mejor y al parecer la mujer que me salvo me llevaría a su casa.

La casa de ella no era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeña, siento que aquí si me van a querer.

-Ya llegue –se escucho una voz masculina

-Hayato, Mira este lindo gatito –dijo Haru señalándole el gato al chico de cabellos grises

-Mujer, sabes que una mascota, es mucha responsabilidad, además quien lo cuidara –pregunto el chico

-Por supuesto que Haru lo cuidara

-Sí, es así entonces se puede quedar, pero ¿tiene nombre?

-Hahi, el nombre se me olvido ponerle uno

-Tonta, si que eres tonta, pero aprovechando porque no le llamas ¿Uri?

-Si Uri le cae muy bien a este gatito.

Entonces mi nombre ahora seria Uri y ellos serian mis nuevos dueños.

**FIN**

No tengo palabras para decir lo que siento, solo digo que por favor si les gusto o no el fanfic eso es de menos, lo que quiero es que tomen consciencia y sepan que los animales también sienten y también se merecen hogar comida y trato especial.


End file.
